


I Think I'm Trying Too Hard

by ReotheLeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Fights, Hate Sex, Like, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence, Violent Sex, its happened before and theyre both fine with it but its unsaid sooo, ye mildly dubious haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReotheLeo/pseuds/ReotheLeo
Summary: You would give up preemptively, always, and really, it was only Yuu would could bring any fire out of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do some practice writing (I've started writing smut and I can't stop help) 
> 
> so I got a list of my favourite characters and then when to a random prompt generator and got this; fight sex with Nishinoya-kun o3o so here it is! Unbeta'd and all~
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Nishinoya had been the first to throw a punch. He was always the first one to lash out. You gave up preemptively, always, and really, it was only Yuu would could bring any fire out of you.

 

Raised with absent genius parents, driven younger siblings, and a tendency to be easily discouraged by failure, you looked at your personality as one prone to self-destruction. There was no approval to be found at home, only discouraging comparisons. You could never ace something as well as your little sister could, only achieve an above average mark; nothing notable. Your art was nowhere as good at your mothers, your mental calculations only ever half as quick as your fathers. By the time you had first met Nishinoya Yuu you had already surrendered to your postion as ‘the average one’; unwilling to put even a little effort into a task, so in the end you could half-heartedly chalk your ‘failure’ down to a lack of trying.

 

And Yuu hated that about you.

 

You could see it in his eyes, from the moment you’d both been paired for a project in your first year at Karasuno. Disgust laced his eyes as he watched you half-heartedly piece together your half of the assignment. It amused you -an unusual feeling, not one you usually had the pleasure of experiencing- to watch him scramble to piece together his own work; to see the glare in his eyes as he handed in the piece to the teacher, half of it written in an ugly scrawl, the other in your own mediocre cursive. Even as you both got your mark back -a boring 80%; not remarkable enough for your parents attention, never remarkable enough-, there was entertainment in the way his joy mingled with frustration, the way he tucked away the essay and never mentioned it to his friends.

 

Nishinoya Yuu was an emotion person, exuding an aura which could fire up anyone in his vicinity.

 

Even you.

 

Hence it came to no surprise to you that when his fist kissed your jaw, you kicked right back out at him.

 

You’d caught him after club activities again (had he hung around waiting for you? It wouldn’t be the first time; while the volleyball club managed to stick to club hours pretty well, the art club frequently ran over time, people coming and going as their inspiration let them), and the sun had already disappeared over the horizon when you both started hurling insults at one another. Nishinoya poked and prodded at your old wounds, reminding you of your raising star of a sister, your wasted potential, the fact that no one would ever like you because you could never like yourself, could you? It wasn’t until you’d retorted with a jab towards Karasuno’s recent loss to Aoba Josai that the argument took it’s usual curveball to the physical.

 

Now you rose your hand to your lip, feeling the blood drip from your lip, as he rose from his knees, skin grazed from the rough tumble in the dark dirt that covered the ground behind the gym. You spat some of the pooling blood on the ground beside you, and with a snarl Yuu lunged forward, hand tugging your collar down slight to slam his head violently into yours. You were dazed for a moment, but Yuu seemed unfazed by the action.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ bring the team into this.” Voice gravelly with hate, you could feel his breath hot on your nose, but all you could smell and taste was the tang of blood still flowing into your mouth. “Don’t you dare bring them down to _your level_.”

 

You scoffed at this, and reached around to wrench at his hair, not pulling him back, but threatening him. You could feel a few strands snap, detaching from his head.

 

“And where are you then?” Your voice was a harsh hiss in the evening air. An emotion, once unfamiliar to you, bubble up in your chest. “If they’re up there, and I’m down here, then where exactly do you fall-”

 

A warning growl did little to discourage you from continuing your question.

 

“-if you’re all the way down here with me?”

 

Frustration welled within you, and as his lips surged forward to meet your own, you attempted to quell the emotion by crunching down hard against the tongue being shoved into your mouth. A palm swung up, clapping you upside the head, and fury drove your own fist forward into his stomach. A strong clasp on your bicep dragged you down with the libero, and you could feel the dirt scraping your lower back as your shirt rose enough for Yuu to drag his nails over your stomach.

 

“Fuck off.” Golden eyes were alight, and a fist swung into your ribs from the boy straddled over you. Blood flew out of your mouth, and you swung your knee up, aiming for his groin. Yuu dodged in a twist, and you rose, stomach muscles clenching as you reared up to bite furiously into his neck juncture. You didn’t consider having to explain the dirt stains on your shirt to your parents -what would they care? would they even notice? Doubtful; they never had before.

 

A snarl from the boy above you, and a hand in your hair wrenched your head back. Blood flowed from his shoulder, and you could feel some skin caught in your teeth, but you bared them at him in a snarl regardless. Your stomach burned with emotion, a hot pit of fire bubbling away within you, as Yuu shoved a hand up your skirt to wrench away your underwear. Even as this had become normal, the unbridled rage never dulled, and you retorted without hesitation, pulling at his pant’s viciously. The sound of the zipper breaking drove you forward (another pair of pants, another success on your part), and the grip in your hair tightened, pulling again as you shoved his waistband down to his knees.

 

“At least I have the dignity to wear underwear.”

 

“Do you have the dignity to _shut up._ ” The small boy -only a few centimetres shorter, but enough to set him off, make his height a regular taunt on your list of ‘things that piss Nishinoya off’- released your hair to shove your head back into the dirt, leaning forward until his lips rested against yours, tracing Yuu’s next words into your own chapped lips.

 

“Or is that too much effort for you?”

 

“Fuck off.” It was your turn to curse him out, but Yuu only snickered, before reaching down and parting your lower lips to thrust forward into you. Both of you moaned in union as your soaking, wet folds swallowed his length whole, sucking and pulling at his member until Yuu was fully seated within you. Impatiently you thrust upwards, not letting him lavish the feeling of your warmth around his dick, seeking your own high, your own elation.

 

“No,” A snarl, the usual response, came from above you, as Yuu shifted himself into a sitting position. You both groaned as he moved, your humping and his shifting causing him to hit a new angle within you, at least until the libero threw both hands down onto your stomach, causing you to cease all movements.

 

“No,” The growl was repeated, and fiery eyes glared down into your own. There was a taunting depth to them, mocking your efforts. “You don’t try in life, you don’t get to try now.” You opened your mouth to retort, and a hand was shoved into your mouth. You bit down around the digits, but Yuu ignored this, instead choosing to pull his hips back to thrust into you, seeking his own pleasure from you.

 

“You just get to take what you’re given.” The hiss tumbled off into a deep moan, and that was the last statement from either of you for the evening. You growled deep in your throat, only to pitch into a whine as he hit your favourite spot with a pointed thrust. Yuu’s balls slapped against your rear with every thrust, and in desperation you turned to sucking on the digits in your mouth. He rewarded you by hitting the spot in the last few thrusts before he pulled out, tugging his hand out of your mouth to bring it over his pulsing member. Three strokes of his fist, and his cum covered your stomach, and he relaxed, slumping back against the gymnasium wall behind him.

 

Anger surged within you, though in reflection you would later name it desperation, and you lunged forward, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him back onto the ground. Words escaped you, but you made your demand clear as you placed your thighs on either side of his head, before grabbing tightly around his dick with your fist, and glaring into his eyes.

 

‘ _Eat me_.’ You glared at him, screamed at him. ‘ _Satisfy me, or Yuu Junior gets it.’_

 

Golden orbs glared back at you, and his nails dug into your thighs once more, but obediently he tugged you down to lap languidly at your pussy. Your grip tightened slightly, and with a noise of protest, Yuu pushed his tongue into you, sucking at your cavern before circling the tip of his tongue around your clit, mimicking the pattern you’d taught him so long ago. A moan left your lips, and it only took three more rounds before you were coming, hand still wrapped your classmate’s genitals in a less than comforting way.

 

The next day in class, the teacher read out the groups for the next assignment, and as your eyes met gold across the room, glares were exchanged.

 

It was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prompt generator if anyone wants it; http://fortheaskbox.tumblr.com/post/52548602409/nsfw-sexkink-drabble-prompts  
> And here's what I used to establish my top 10 (or 25) characters. because I'm indecisive as shit. http://hqsorter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to comment/leave your own prompts for me o3o


End file.
